villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Poncho (Rick and Morty)
Poncho is the main antagonist in the Rick & Morty episode "Anatomy Park". He was a mercenary who was hired by Dr. Xenon Bloom to provide security over Anatomy Park until he betrays him later on in the episode. He was voiced by Gary Anthony Williams. Background At some point in his life, Poncho would become a mercenary and later offer his services to Dr. Xenon Bloom as a bodyguard and to manage the security in the Anatomy Park. However, he betrays Dr. Xenon Bloom because he hated working for him and sabotages the park. Poncho doesn't show his true colors until near the end of the episode and tries to escape but is killed after being bitten by the bubonic plague (which he was smuggling in order to sell it after he left Anatomy Park) and falls to his death. History ''Anatomy Park'' Poncho makes his first appearance after Rick Sanchez shrinks Morty Smith down to microscopic size and injects him into a homeless man named Ruben's chest cavity, where Rick has developed an amusement park inside of the man called Anatomy Park. Poncho apprehends Morty and holds a knife to him and demands to know who he is and where he came from. Dr. Xenon Bloom then appears and tells him to stand down and introduces himself and the rest of his staff to Morty. After the doctor informs Morty about Ruben's condition, they attempt to escape. However, Ruben later dies from a multitude of bacteria and viruses that have run rampant through his body, making their escape plan difficult. After the crew reaches the Schpincter Dam, Ruben's rectum, Morty discovers that Poncho is hiding the bubonic plague which prompts him to grab Annie as a hostage, revealing his true colors. Dr. Xenon Bloom then figures out that Poncho released the tuberculosis so that he could steal from him. Poncho then agrees with the doctor's statement, elaborating further that a lot of people would pay top-dollar to decimate the population and that he would take the highest bidder. Poncho says he would offer it to any group such as Al Qaeda, North Korea, Republicans, Schwiners, balding men that work out, and people on the internet that are only turned on by cartoons of Japanese teenagers. He then tells Dr. Xenon Bloom that anything is better than working for him. Morty then takes this moment while Poncho is distracted by jumping on him. Poncho gets Morty off him and then laughs. However, the bubonic plague then bites Poncho's arm and while he is trying to get it off of him, he trips and falls off the balcony to his death. Personality Poncho is a greedy, traitorous, and self-centered individual who will carry out his own goals no matter who is affected around him. He hates Dr. Xenon Bloom due to receiving horrible employee benefits, which is the reason why he sabotaged Anatomy Park. Poncho even wanted to sell the bubonic plague to dangerous terrorists and make a profit which shows that he only cares about himself. Gallery Poncho 2.png|Poncho showing his true colors Poncho 3.png|Poncho seen with Dr. Xenon Bloom and Roger Poncho 4.png|Poncho's treachery is discovered Poncho 5.jpg|Poncho and company being chased by Hepatitis A Videos Rick and Morty - Escape From Anatomy Park Rick and Morty - Small Intestine Rick and Morty - Anatomy Park Trivia *The tattoo on Poncho's right shoulder is an ode to the South African band Die Antwoord. *He could be a nod to Jurassic Park character Dennis Nedry: They both were workers to the park who betrayed the CEO for monetary gain and subsequently died to the dinosaurs/diseases. *Poncho is similar to Commander Rourke from Atlantis: The Last Empire: **They are mercenaries who appeared to be decent people, but turned out to be evil and betrayed their comrades. **They also had rather sinister goals (Poncho wanted to sell the bubonic plague to terrorists, a goal he also shared with Atoq Navarro from Uncharted, whereas Rourke wanted to steal the Heart of Atlantis and sell it for money). Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Mercenaries Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Greedy Category:Traitor Category:Rick and Morty Villains Category:Criminals Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:Smugglers Category:Kidnapper Category:Exploitation Villains